<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poems ive written during the bad times in my life by 0Mothman0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915656">poems ive written during the bad times in my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Mothman0/pseuds/0Mothman0'>0Mothman0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poetry, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Mothman0/pseuds/0Mothman0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of poems ive written when im sad or angry at my parents and stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poems ive written during the bad times in my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I relapsed in the bathroom again tonight<br/>I  held my pencil sharpener just right<br/>Used a screwdriver i got for my birthday said<br/>“Maybe if i go deep enough the pain will go away”</p><p>And now there's fucking canyons in my arm<br/>The blood that flows inside is fresh and warm<br/>I threw the bloody fucking blade across the room<br/>But i know it won't do me any good cause soon</p><p>Ill relapse again i can bloody feel it<br/>Because something in my brain tells me i need it<br/>Says maybe if i bleed enough<br/>The things in my life that are rough</p><p>Will go away, all my thoughts and emotions<br/>Will flow out of me, like im draining an ocean<br/>I just want to be free, someone free me please<br/>I just want to get better, help me get better please</p><p>I relapsed in the bathroom again tonight<br/>I held my pencil sharpener just right<br/>Used a screwdriver i got for my birthday, said<br/>“Just one more time, the pain will go away”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>